Meet Your Match
by savespot productions
Summary: Shirley Holmes and her roommate Jane Watson meet Sherlock and John when Sherlock gets a reference from Scotland Yard for a case. Shirley creates an immediate dislike for Sherlock, or could that just be a cover up? Gender bend meets regular.
1. Did someone say case?

"Jane!"

I heard my flatmate Jane Watson groan and walk into the living room.

"What?" She growled in annoyance "Shirley I was updating the blog."

"Could you bring me a cup of tea?" I asked lazily.

"Shirley, you are quite literally only a yard away," Jane groaned.

"Just bring me a cup will you?" There was tinge of annoyance in my voice "it's not that hard." Jane stared at me in disbelief.

"If it's not so hard you do it," she challenged. Jane spun on her heel and left to no doubt update her blog.

"How rude," I sniffed. But I got up and went into the kitchen and poured myself a cup of tea, there was a knock on the door.

"Jane!" I yelled. There was no response.

"Do I have to do everything?" I muttered to myself. I walked out of the kitchen and opened the door.

"Hello did someone get murdered?" I asked to the man standing there.

"Ah actually yes, that's why I'm here," he said "I'm Sherlock Holmes." I waved my hand dismissively.

"No need to tell me your name, just come in," I said "Jane!" I heard Jane stomp in.

"What!?" She shouted.

"Mr. Sherlock Holmes here seems to have a case for us." Jane stared at Sherlock for a while.

"Wait a second, Sherlock Holmes?" She said "I read your blog: the science of deduction. It's truly fascinating." Sherlock smirked.

"Yes I know," he said. I looked back and forth between them.

"Oh is that your blog Jane showed me?" I asked "it's not that fascinating Jane, anybody could have noticed those things Mr. Holmes did, but then again most of you are idiots." Jane got an offended look on her face.

"Don't get that look on your face, I've explained this before. Everybody is, well that is to exclude me and perhaps Sherlock here," I said "so what's the case Holmes?" Sherlock had an amused expression on his face and Jane had a blush creeping up her face.

"Three people murdered," said Sherlock "The yard can't seem to figure it out and well they gave me a reference to you." I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"A year with me around and they're already so clingy," I sighed "although it would be something to do, is there a crime scene?"

"Yes me and John were on our way there until he made the cabbie stop so we could get you," said Sherlock. I narrowed my eyes, there was a challenge in his tone.

"Jane get your coat," I said calmly "and grab mine while your at it." Jane scurried off, desperate to get out of sight from Sherlock's intense gaze. I on the other hand gave him an equally cold look.

"Look here," I growled "you need to stop pretending to be so nice and stop making Jane feel unimportant." Sherlock held my gaze.

"Oh good John told me to be polite and it was killing me," he said smirking "and I think I was treating Jane just fine." I frowned and followed what my mind told me to do.

(Two minutes later)

Jane came in to find Sherlock with a bloody nose and me calmly shaking my hands.

"Coat Jane," I said. Jane handed over my coat with a smile on her face.

"Lead away Mr. Holmes," I said looking ahead. Sherlock gave me a glare, but walked out the door still holding his nose.

"What happened?" giggled Jane.

"We disagreed," I said "he talked and I got annoyed."

* * *

**A/N-Hope you like this chapter! I had so much fun writing it!**


	2. Everybody is an idiot

Jane and I talked in low whispers, and by Jane and me, I mean just Jane.

"What do you think of Sherlock?" she whispered "he is kind of cute." I sighed and rubbed the back of my head.

"Jane I'm not one to have these conversations with," I said "I don't believe in having a romantic relationship, I'm married only to my work." Jane shrugged her shoulders.

"Your loss," she said. She picked up her pace to join Sherlock. I took this time to study Sherlock. He was tall and pale, with curly black hair like mine and pale blue eyes. Those attributes would be unnerving to most like Jane, how could intimidating be cute? Sherlock said something that made Jane giggle.

"That is so true about her!" she laughed. Then nervously looked back at me guiltily. I narrowed my eyes, but continued to smirk. When we got outside, Sherlock led us to a cabbie that was a little to the left. A short blond man stepped out and gave us a warm smile. He was taller than Jane but not quite my height, he had blue eyes but a darker hue than Sherlock's, he was wearing a sweater vest and a brown jacket.

"John Watson," he said shaking Jane's hand.

"Jane Watson," she replied "I don't remember a John in my family. Different heritage same last name?"

"Seems so," he replied. John and Jane stood there smiling and looking into each others eyes for a little longer than needed.

"Sherlock, what happened to your nose?" asked John taking his eyes off of Jane.

"Me," I said smugly "Shirley Holmes and I assure you I am not related to Sherlock here." I grabbed Jane's hand.

"Come along Watson, lets find us a cabbie," I said.

"Actually I'd love if Jane would ride with me," said John. Jane blushed and tugged at her hair.

"Sure...umm that is if Shirley and Sherlock are ok with it," she said shyly.

"Go ahead Jane," I sighed "now don't pesture the boy to much." Jane's blush darkened but she smiled when John held open the door for her and followed her in shutting it.

"See you at the crime scene," I said briskly to Sherlock as they drive away.

"Oh come on now, wouldn't it be easier just to share a cab?" asked Sherlock. I tilted my head to the side, thinking.

"Fine," I said flatly. I waved my hand and a cab pulled up.

"Well you didn't tell me the address so you tell him," I said sharply. Sherlock shared a few low words with the cabbie and got in after me.

"Young couples," muttered the cab driver. I looked at Sherlock and inched a little away, but we where still close enough that our arms brushed up against each other once in a while. I closed my eyes and retreated into my mind palace to get away from everything. Something told me this was going to be a very long cab ride.

* * *

(Sherlock's P.O.V)

Shirley closed her eyes and didn't speak. This gave me some time to study her. She had long black curly hair that was pulled into a messy bun and pale skin. Her face was hidden in her long black coat, the collar brushing up against her face. Shirley was also wearing a purple dress shirt and black pants. She looked delicate and breakable. She opened her eyelids, revealing the intense blue.

"Do you need something?" she asked in mock politeness. Her smirk drove me insane, like she knew something I didn't.

"Not from you," I retorted. Shirley kept a calm face and even dared to widen the smirk.

"Oh but I think you do Mr. Holmes," she said "even if you don't know it yet." The cab stopped and Shirley left, leaving me to have to pay the fare.

It didn't take long for Lastrade to find us.

"Good morning Shirley, you as well Sherlock," he said "glad you both could come, we need all the help we could get."

"You could've just had me," said Shirley and me together. We sent glares at each other.

"So Greg brought in both of the freaks," said a voice behind us. We turned to see Donovan walking over smirking smugly.

"If anyone here is a freak it's you Donovan," replied Shirley sharply "with that face you belong in a circus." Donovan looked insulted and I was trying to hide a smile.

"Now listen if you can understand me with your stupid little brain," she added "show us the crime scene." Donovan shot her a glare and she returned it, but she led us into a warehouse that was surrounded by police tape.

When we finally got inside, there were three bodies not far away, Shirley pursed her lips and rubbed the back of her head.

"Three bodies, one male two female, found about six in the morning," said Donovan.

"Please don't point out the obvious," I said. I saw Shirley cover her mouth, trying to conceal a smile. She knelt down next to the bodies and examined them.

"Drag marks on the ground, they didn't die here, they were moved," I observed.

"No sign of a puncture wound," she said absently.

"And three people can't just drop dead at the same time," I said "poison?" Shirley smiled, she knew I was testing her.

"Niether male or either females have rings so obviously not a married couple and a third wheel, the male is wearing a construction vest, the blond one," she nodded at the female on the far left "is wearing a nice business suit, and the brunette is wearing sweatpants and a tank top." Shirley paused to take a breath.

"So the male must have been working in the construction site two streets down, seeing as that's the only construction site at the moment, the blond must be a business woman flying in from America," Shirley held up a passport "and the brunette is a stay at home mom who has been recently divorced due to the ring impression on her finger and the small stuffed bear in her pocket."

"Anything else to add Sherlock?" She said smirking "if you don't mind I'll let you handle cause of death, text Jane if you find anything, I'm sure John has her number. If any of you need me I'll be in the morgue tomorrow." She turned to leave.

"I would look closely at all their necks, you might find something interesting," she whispered to me as she passed. I squinted my eyes and watched as she left. As soon as she was out of earshot Donovan laughed.

"She's been feisty, don't know why she needs to be here when we already have a freak," Donovan said "though it is hilarious."


	3. Just go to bed!

I got back to flat, I didn't know where Jane was. But as long as she was gone I could get some things done. My phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket, and looked at the caller I.D. It was Myra, my sister.

"What?" I asked impatiently, answering the phone.

"I'm just checking up on my little sister," said Myra coldly.

"Yes I'm good, bye," I said. Then I hung up. The phone started ringing again. I put it on the floor and smashed it repeatedly with my foot.

"Ah silence, how boring," I said to myself "now let's see, what would annoy Jane when she got home the most?"

* * *

Jane got out of the cab.

"Bye then," she said blushing. John smiled.

"Goodbye and goodnight Jane," he said quietly. Jane waved and hurried up to her and Shirley's flat. When she got inside she noticed Shirley lying on the couch with a bow and a quiver of arrows. There were also several arrows in the wall.

"What have you done to the Bloody wall this time!" Yelled Jane. She went over and started to pull out the arrows.

"Bored," muttered Shirley "and last time you told me not to use your gun, so I used a bow to show my boredom." Jane stared at Shirley.

"Ok regarding your loophole the statement has been changed," said Jane angrily "you can't shoot the wall, period." Shirley sighed and left to go in her room, taking the bow and quiver with her.

Moments later she returned in a white t-shirt, pajama pants, and a blue dressing gown.

"Go to bed Jane," she said "it's past midnight." Jane gave her a look, but went to her bedroom to change and go to bed. She heard a violin playing. The tune was sad but peaceful and it lulled Jane to sleep.


	4. Does that count as a date?

It was two in the morning when I got up. I laid still, pondering whether or not I should get up or just keep laying here. My muscles twitched, informing me I should just get up. I sat up and stretched, I hadn't slept since last week and even though I wouldn't admit it to Jane, it felt good to lay down and rest.

I stood up, making my way to my door. I got out to the living room, taking a second to observe my surroundings. Nothing was different from the night before. My eyes caught sight of something though. There was a white envelope sitting in the arm of Jane's favorite chair.

"Interesting," I muttered quietly. I picked it up, someone had already torn the top open.

"Oi!" Yelled Jane who had walked into the room just as I was pulling out the letters contents.

"What is it Jane?" I sighed.

"That's mine so don't look at it!" She exclaimed. She came over and snatched the letter out of my hands.

"You look like you woke up early," I observed.

"That's because your bloody boyfriend has been calling me every five minutes to see if your up!" Said Jane.

"My boyfriend?" I asked, taken aback "Jane I'm married to my work." Jane's phone rang and she put it into my hand.

"Just answer the bloody phone!" She yelled. Then she left, taking the letter with her. I answered the call, curious to see who my 'boyfriend' was.

"Hello?" I asked "who is this?"

"Hello," said a deep baritone.

"Sherlock!" I hissed "did you go and tell Jane you where my boyfriend?"

"No why?"

"Just asking," I muttered "what do you want?"

"I have a new lead on the case, if your interested meet me in the morgue at nine," he said quickly.

"Alright," I said "what day is this?"

"Tuesday," Sherlock said curtly.

"Then do you want to go for some coffee afterwards?" I asked. There was a long pause.

"Yes that sounds good," said Sherlock.

"Alright then goodbye and see you at two," I finalized. Sherlock said his goodbyes and then hung up. I turned off Jane's phone and gripped it tightly.

Had I just made a date with Sherlock Holmes?

"JANE!" I yelled. Jane ran in quickly in bewilderment.

"What? Did something go wrong?" She asked urgently.

"What would be considered as a date?" I asked numbly. Jane gave me a strange look before answering.

"Um I guess going to the movies, having dinner, stuff like that," she said.

"Would that include going out for coffee?" I asked.

"Sometimes yeah," she answered "why?" I looked at her and straightened up.

"Just asking, it's for an experiment," I answered. I handed her the phone and walked to my room.

"What are you doing?" Yelled Jane.

"Changing out of my bed clothes obviously," I said.

"What could you possibly be doing at two in the morning?" Yelled Jane again.

"I have a date I need to attend!"


	5. Poison, Wine, and very drunk doctors

**An- yep**

* * *

Sherlock and I stared at each other from across the cafe table.

"So poison?" I said casually "do you know what kind?" Sherlock shook his head.

"Can't be sure until the tests come back," he muttered. I took a sip of my coffee, it wasn't as good as the stuff Jane made sometimes.

"So your companion, this John," I said "Iraq or Afghanistan?" Sherlock gave me a mocking smile.

"I was going to ask about Jane." I gave him an equally mocking smile.

"I bet you'd love to know." At that moment someone coughed. We looked up to find John and Jane standing there.

"Are we interrupting?" giggled Jane. I shook my head.

"No."

"Good," said John. He and Jane sat on both sides of me and Sherlock.

"So anything new on the case?" asked Jane, desperate for some conversation.

"The victims were injected with poison at the lower part of the neck," I said "Sherlock sent out tests to find out what kind. Now all we have to do is wait for the results." Jane looked at John.

"Bet I can stand them together longer than you," she dared. John narrowed his eyes playfully.

"Your on." Jane grabbed my hand and dragged me out of seat. I jerked my hand back quickly.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. Jane took my hand again, but this time she kept a firm grip and wouldn't let go.

"We are going to John's flat," she said "I'm going to win this bet." I gave Sherlock a look that said 'see what I have to deal with?' He sent one back that said 'your telling me.' John had coaxed Sherlock out of his chair and to follow us.

"This is going to be so much fun!" exclaimed Jane "and I'm totally going to win this bet!" I rolled my eyes, but allowed myself to be dragged out of the cafe and into the noisy streets of London.

* * *

(Four hours and a couple bottles of wine later.) Also third person P.O.V

* * *

Everything was quiet in 221B baker street. Jane was in a chair giggling and occasionally sipping from a bottle of wine. John was laying on the floor groaning. Sherlock was sitting quietly on the couch, observing his drunk companion and Jane.

Shirley was fast asleep on the far end of the couch (Jane had spiked her drink when she wasn't looking) and frowning.

"I *hiccup* won," said John. Jane just giggled and shook her head.

"Your the one who brought out the wine in the first place." Sherlock decided that the small ex-army doctor had enough and got up and took the bottle of wine. He looked down the hole, apparently Jane had been sipping from an empty bottle.

Jane pouted and started to get up, in attempts to get back the stolen bottle. But Sherlock just handed it back with a sigh. Jane started to hug the bottle and take empty sips.

As Sherlock sat back down again, Shirley felt the disturbance in her sleep.

"No Myra, I want to play pirates," she whined quietly "why do we always have to do what you want to do?!" Jane giggled at Shirley and then passed out, still hugging her bottle. Sherlock started to say something to John, but John started to snore.

This is what happens when you have too much wine.

* * *

**AN- haven't updated in a long time, so even though it is short I wanted you guys to have a chapter worth reading!**

**Stay cool stay funny if convenient**

**-SS**

**Stay cool stay funny if not convenient**

**-SS**


	6. Next day part 1

**(Shirley's P.O.V)**

* * *

I woke up on a couch. My first thought was that I must have dozed off while working on the case. Then I noticed that this wasn't my flat (although it was remarkably similar) and my head ached slightly. I pushed the feeling to the back of my mind and got up quietly.

Jane was lying sideways in a chair and John was sleeping on the floor. I moved silently so not to disturb them and went into the kitchen. There was a table littered with experiments and equipment. I had to suppress a delighted giggle at the thought of messing with them.

"Your up early," said a deep baritone. I turned around to see Sherlock leaning in the doorway, fully dressed.

"I tend to do that," I said curtly. Sherlock studied me carefully.

"Your much easier to deduct when you don't have your guard up," he commented. My mouth twitched.

"So are you." I sat down in a chair.

"Older sister?"

"Her names Myra." There was a small silence.

"What's your brothers name?"

"Mycroft."

I chuckled.

"This is boring," I commented.

"Agreed." I walked back out to the living room and grabbed my jacket.

"Tell Jane I've gone back to our flat," I said. I walked over to Jane, a smile twitched on my lips. She looked so peaceful.

"It was Afghanistan," I said quietly.

"Excuse me?" I cleared my throat.

"Jane served in Afghanistan." Sherlock looked at John sadly.

"So did John," he said. I looked up from Jane.

"I should be going." I pulled on my coat and opened their flat door.

"Goodbye Sherlock." I left before he could respond.

* * *

(Jane's P.O.V)

* * *

When I came to, Sherlock let me know Shirley had gone home. With a quick thank you (and a cup of tea from John) I rushed to mine and Shirley's flat. Our landlord Mr. Hudson, smiled as I rushed in.

"Ruff night Jane?" He asked. I sighed.

"You don't know half of it." He handed me some mail and with another quick thank you I rushed up to our flat. I paused at the door. No gunshots, so far so good. I opened the door, the flat looked empty.

"Shirley?" I called.

"What?!" Came the sharp reply.

"Where are you?" Silence.

"Kitchen." I walked into our kitchen and found Shirley. Her black hair was wet, but the thing that caught my attention was that she was wearing only a sheet.

"Put on some clothes for God's sake!" I yelled. Shirley tilted her head.

"Why?"

"Your not decent!"

"Jane," Shirley chided, like she was explaining something to a child "your I girl, I'm a girl. This sheet isn't see through. I don't see what your so surprised about." She got up and shuffled into the living room.

"I suggest you take a shower," she said "considering last night's...events." I crossed my arms.

"Only if you put on some clothes." Shirley sighed dramatically.

"Fine." She disappeared into her room. I felt a pang of satisfaction and went to take a shower. When I was done I found Shirley lying on the couch. Her fingers were in a temple by her mouth and her eyes were closed. She was wearing a black tank top and baggy grey sweatpants.

I looked down at my own clothes. I had a striped jumper on and some jeans. I sighed and started looking through the mail Mr. Hudson had given me. Case, case, case, Bill, case. I looked at Shirley who was still lying on the couch quietly.

I cleared my throat and Shirley's eyes flew open.

"What?" She snapped. I looked at her.

"I'm going on a date tonight," I said. Shirley closed her eyes again.

"Hope John takes you somewhere nice." I sputtered.

"No, I'm going with Sam from my work!" I said. Sherlock snorted.

"Office romance always goes wrong." I glared at her, then just sighed.

After all. Shirley will be Shirley.


	7. Sister dearest

**AN- I'm bored. Unfortunately I think that if I shot a wall someone would kick me out.**

* * *

Shirley's P.O.V

* * *

Jane was gone and I was alone. Unfortunately I didn't get to plan anything because there was soon a knock at my door. I opened it to see Myra standing there. She was wearing a suit as usual and was carrying an umbrella.

"Hello Shirley," she sniffed "you didn't answer my calls." My mind flew to my broken phone that was still in the kitchen.

"Technical difficulties," I said "how's that diet going?" After I said this her cane cracked slightly as she leaned on it. I smirked.

"Fine," she growled. She pushed past me and sat down in one of the chairs in the living room.

"You've recently associated yourself with a Mr. Sherlock Holmes," she said. I rolled my eyes and picked up my violin.

"What's it to you?" I said. I started plucking the strings, feeling the way they vibrated.

"He is a dangerous person." I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm dangerous too," I said "maybe not directly, but what I do is dangerous." Myra sighed and crossed her legs.

"I mean you two are dangerous together," she said "it's all me and his brother can do to stop public notice of you two separate. But with both of you combined." She paused to give a cold laugh.

"The world is certainly in danger." I kept plucking my violin strings.

"And yet the world is safer because of us," I spat "we are only working on one case together. We solve it and part ways. That is how it's been. Solve and find another one." Myra checked her watch and stood up.

"I really must be going," she said "I have a meeting to attend with his brother Mycroft."

"Wouldn't want you to be late sister dearest," I said venomously. Myra glared at me and left. But not before calling out behind her.

"I'll get you a replacement phone within a week. Hopefully it's unbreakable." I smirked at that.

I would always find a way to disprove that.


	8. Next day part 2

**AN- points for updating?**

* * *

John's P.O.V.)

* * *

I woke up with a splitting headache. To much wine is not a good thing. I got up and walked to the kitchen. I found Sherlock working on one of his experiments.

"Good morning," he muttered absently.

"Morning."

"Sleep well?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Sleep was fine, waking up? Not so much." I started to get down the ingredients to make tea.

"Want any?" I asked him.

"A cup would be nice." Jane came in. She was rubbing her temples and groaning. Then she saw me making tea.

"Let me help you," she said.

"It's alright."

"No really." Before our argument could continue Sherlock interrupted.

"If you both do it I'll get my cup quicker," he pointed out "oh and Shirley says that she's at your flat." Jane groaned, but helped me make tea against my best efforts to stop her.

"Here you go," I said and handed her a cup.

"Thanks." Jane took a sip and was quiet for a second.

"Bum shoulder?" She asked.

"How'd you know?" I said. She laughed.

"Shirley's been rubbing off on me," she said "if it makes you feel better I have a bad shoulder too."

"That makes me feel sympathy for you."

"I'm a big girl. I can tuff it out." I laughed at that. Jane put down her now empty cup.

"I should be going," she said "thank you for the tea." I scoffed.

"You helped make it. That's more than this git ever does, doesn't even say thank you." Jane laughed.

"Shirley's the same," she commented. Then she waved good bye and rushed out of the flat.

"Do you like her?" Asked Sherlock.

"Yeah, Jane's a sweet person," I responded. Sherlock smirked.

"I might not be an expert," he said "but even I can tell you like her more than a friend." I flushed.

"No I don't!" I snapped.

"Denial," he muttered. Then he returned to his experiment.

I didn't like Jane more than a friend.

Right?

* * *

**AN- sorry for short chapters. I'm incredibly busy.**


End file.
